Think Fast
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Sam and David, The youngest Camden children are finally growing up. The boys are entering Middle school and bringing home more trouble then ever. Full Summary inside. New ideas! Will be updating! Please Read and Review! CHAPTER TWELVE UP!
1. First Day Of School

Summary

Sam and David are the youngest Camden children and they are finally growing up. The twins are now in Middle School and bringing home more trouble then ever before.

David, is as popular as he's always been. He has more friends then he can count and plays on every sports team in the school. He gets decent grades and he has a winning personality...not really. He has everything going for him, everything except his twin brother Sam.

Sam, is a dork or so everyone says. He's really just a sweetie. But nobody in sixth grade cares if your sweet, not even his twin David. David doesn't want anything to do with Sam and he has made that crystal clear. Nobody likes Sam, not even Sam.

Can Sam cope with the rejection from his classmates? But how will he cope with the rejection from his own brother?

* * *

Chapter one: First day of school

It was the first day of school and Sam and David were hurrying about the house getting ready. Sam was still trying to put together his outfit while David was taking a shower. Meanwhile, Annie was downstairs making lunches when Eric entered the room. He walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," Eric said as he opened the fridge and reached for the milk.

"Good morning. What am I going to do? David is still in the shower and Sam hasn't even taken one yet. Not to mention Lucy will be here—" Annie was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Any minute" Lucy walked in with Savannah and Eleanor, her two-year old daughter.

"Good Morning mom," Lucy said cheerfully. " Thanks for watching Eleanor I have to take Savannah to school. It's her first day of Kindergarten!" Lucy said excitedly. Annie smiled.

"Got to go, Love you. Bye boys see you tonight." He gave Annie another kiss on the cheek and said goodbye to Lucy before exiting the house.

"No problem—"

"Are you sure I can't take the boys to school for you?" Lucy offered. Just then David came down and all conversation stopped.

"Oh, Mom can Lucy PLEASE take us to school? Please!" David begged.

"David I would like to take my sons to school their first day of Junior high…" Annie said. She looked at his outfit, he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a dragon on it and an over shirt with blue flames he was wearing dark blue jeans. "Never mind, where's your brother?"

"In the shower… I think…" David said taking a seat at the table he began eating his cereal, more like devouring his cereal, when Sam walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt and grey cargo pants.

"Sam you look adorable," Annie said.

"Hey how come you don't say that about me?" David muttered through chews.

"Because your disgusting" Ruthie said as she walked into the room. "Now excuse me I have to get to class." Ruthie was now in her second year at college.

"Ruthie is Chris coming over for dinner tonight?" Annie asked. Chris was Ruthie's boyfriend. She had met him in her senior year of high school and they had been going out ever since.

"Yes mom… Oh and we have a surprise for you." Ruthie said rushing out the door.

"Ruthie?" Annie called after. "That girl has to make my day more stressful"

"Mom, I have to go, are you sure—" Lucy said.

"I'm positive Luce, go and your coming over for dinner tonight right?" Annie asked.

"Yes withKevin and the kids" Lucy said as she took savannah and left.

"MOM!" Sam and David cried.

"What?"

"We're going to be late for school!" They said in Unison. David gave Sam a look.

"The twin thing isn't cute anymore," David said coldly to Sam. Sam looking hurt got up and grabbed his bag.

"I'll be waiting in the car!" Sam cried.

"Baby…" David muttered under his breath before exiting the house leaving Annie in the kitchen by herself. Annie took a deep breath before grabbing the boy's lunches and Eleanor and heading out the door. While she was locking the back door she couldn't help but think that today was going to be a very long and interesting day.


	2. Lost

Chapter two: Lost

By third period Sam had gotten completely lost, the school was much bigger then his old school and nobody would talk to him. Feeling distraught he wandered through the hallways clueless. Sam was not having the best day; Sam had always been cool in elementary school because he and Sam were always seen as one person. Sam had no problem with this, but David was tired of being just a twin, and ever since graduation David was distant and cold towards Sam.

Sam was already ten minutes late for class, and still had no idea where it was. He was about to start looking for the office when he finally found it. Sam cautiously opened the door and sat down in the nearest seat.

"You must be Mr. Camden, am I right?" asked the man standing at the front of the room. Sam looked around the room all eyes were on him.

"Yes…I'm sorry I got lost" Sam replied quietly. The teacher looked at him and sighed.

"It's the first day at a new school so I'll let it slide but if you don't know your way around try to stick with the group." The teacher then continued on with what he was saying before. Sam sank into his seat, he felt like everyone was watching him. He sure wished David were in his class.

When the lunch bell finally rang the students were ecstatic. The sixth graders quickly and not so quietly made their way to the lunchroom. When Sam entered the lunchroom. He immediately spotted David online he raced over to him.

"David!" Sam cried. David looked at him his expression one of both anger and embarrassment. "How was your morning?" David looked back at his newly made friends, Charlie and Mathew, who just looked at him.

Who is he?" Charlie asked, his tone implying he didn't care.

"Are you related to him?" asked Mathew.

"I'm his twin brother," Sam said.

"Go away Sam!" David finally said, and walked off. Sam just stood there hurt.

"Would you keep moving?" said a voice behind him. Sam grabbed his tray and kept on moving down the lunch line. He couldn't understand why David had been so mean to him. Sam took his tray and walked up to where David was sitting.

"What's your problem?" Cried Sam.

"Leave me alone!" David said.

"No! You can't treat me like this!" Sam said angrily.

"Oh yeah!" David said standing up. The boys stood eye to eye, glaring at each other.

"David, your brother's a baby. Aw, you gonna tell your mommy?" Charlie laughed.

"Your mean!" Cried Sam.

"That's because we don't like you so get out of here!" David yelled. Sam blinked his eyes. He slammed his tray down on the table and ran out of the lunchroom. Sam raced down the hallway and up the stairs he kept running and running until he suddenly ran into someone. Sam fell to the floor. When he looked up he saw a big guy, who was looking down at Sam with a deadly expression.

"What the hell is your problem?" The boy screamed.

"I - I - I - I'm Sorry!" Sam said. The boy stared down at him his nostrils flaring Sam was terrified.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sam…" he muttered. "You used a curse word…" Sam added quietly.

"Huh?" The boy's expression turned back to one of anger. He bent down and grabbed Sam by the collar. He pushed him into an open locker. "If you _ever_ bother me again you'll be really sorry!" He slammed the locker closed and walked away.

"HELP!" Sam screamed. He banged and banged for someone to let him out. His panic increased quickly. Sam began to cry, his breathing quickened. Sam "Let me out! Please I'm claustrophobic!" Sam screamed but nobody heard him.


	3. How Could You?

Chapter Three: How Could You?

Sam sat in the kitchen doing what little homework he had gotten. He had left early. Once someone had found him in the locker the principal had sent him home. So he was now sitting in the kitchen waiting for David to get home. His mother was anxiously fixing a sandwich for Sam.

"Do you want Mayo?" His mother asked airily. Sam nodding. He wasn't really listening. The back door clicked open and in walked David. "DAVID" His mother's voice rang through the kitchen waking Sam from his thoughts.

"What? I came home right after school!" David looked defensively up at his mother glancing occasionally over at David.

"Did you even notice that your brother had left school?" Annie was now rapping her fingers anxiously on the counter.

"Why would I?" At this question David plopped himself into a chair, obviously feeling that it wasn't important. Annie looked at David in shock.

"David!" She snapped.

"What! I'm not his keeper! It's not my job!" David bolted up the stairs narrowly avoiding Ruthie who was descending the steps her headphones plugged deep into her ears.

"Hey!" She rolled her eyes as he stormed past her. She took the earphones out of her ears pausing her IPOD. "What's his problem? Not as cool as he used to be?" She smiled to herself as she entered the kitchen.

"No he's as cool as ever!" Sam mumbled. Annie looked sadly at Sam. Ruthie looked over at her brother. Ruthie was a sophmore in College, she had finally grown to at least a decent height Sam thought.

"Let me guess, his newfound coolness has gone to his head and he's left you in the dust?" Sam nodded miserably. "I have an idea how about this weekend I take you out to dinner, we can do whatever you want?" Sam perked up picking his head off of the table.

"Really? Just...you and me?" Sam smiled.

"You bet. David's to _cool _to come!" Ruthie mocked pushing her nose in like a pig's as she said that. Sam smiled laughing softly.

"Okay! Can't wait!" Sam smiled and went upstairs to his room, he didn't even care that David would be there. Sam entered the room smiling happily he placed his bag on the floor and walked over to his bed. The door snapped shut causing Sam to jump.

"What? You told mom about what I said in school? That's why she's angry with me isn't it?" David was approaching Sam menacingly. Sam shook his head and then realized this was his brother not some bully.

"No! But I should have considering how you treated me!" Sam snapped. David walked closer his fists tightened into sharp fists.

"It's not my fault your a loser!" David snapped. Sam's glare faltered as he took in his words. He gulped trying to keep the tears threatening to escape at bay.

"Why are you so mean?" Sam whispered.

"Because I don't want people to know your my brother!" David shouted. With that he stormed towards the door. "So leave me alone at school!"

"How could you?" Sam's face dropping by the second.

"Because, like I said, your a loser!" He left slamming the door harshly behind him.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for it taking so long but I haven't had any ideas for this story I wouldn't continue it but I never quit a story. Any suggestions are welcome. Hope you liked it and I will keep thinking about this story!_


	4. The Promenade

Chapter Four: The Promenade

Sam rolled out of bed Saturday morning. His bare feet pressed firmly on the cool wood below. He smiled to himself as he thought about what he wanted to do with Ruthie today. _Anything I want!_ He thought excitedly. He jumped out of bed, ran over to his dresser, and pulled out his clothes. He glanced over at David who was sprawled out on his bed, his mouth open and drool dripping out of the corners. Sam sighed, shaking his head at the sight of his brother. He continued to get dressed and then went downstairs.

Once downstairs he entered the kitchen happily. Both his parents were there. His father was sitting at the table reading the morning paper and his mother was busy scrubbing some pots to prepare for breakfast.

"Morning," Sam said. His parents smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning, honey." Annie said happily.

"Morning son," Eric said smiling over at him. Sam sat down and ate some breakfast. Once he was done he went into the living room and watched some television. He listened vaguely to the noise outside of the living room. People walked in and out of the kitchen, he heard David thundering down the stairs whining about waffles. Then he heard the front door click open. He looked back and saw a girl with long curly brown hair enter the hallway.

"RUTHIE!" He screamed. She smiled at him and placed her bag on the floor.

"Hey Sam," She said giving him a hug. "You ready to go? I have lot's of stuff planned." Sam smiled and shook his head vigorously. "Okay let me just go tell mom and dad we're going. You go get a sweater." He nodded and they both set off in opposite directions. After a few minutes they reconvened in the foyeur and set off for the promenade.

"That movie was awesome! I love Happy Feet!" Sam cried. Ruthie smiled and giggled to herself.

"Yeah I thought you would. You love animals right?" Sam looked at her in amazement.

"You remembered?" He asked shocked.

"Of course I did!" She said. He smiled up at her.

"Now where are we going?" He glanced around. Darkness had fallen and the streets were now filled with shoppers and teenagers.

"I thought we could go get some pizza and then ice cream." She smiled at him hopefully. He jumped up and down in excitement. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed. The two set off towards the pizza shop giggling about silly little jokes. After they had finished eating their pizza they got some ice cream and went home.

Ruthie and Sam walked into the living room. Where David and another little boy were sprawled out on the floor playing video games.

"Hi David! Look Ruthie got me ice scream." He showed David the dripping ice scream cone. He looked angrily at the ice cream and returned his attention to the screen.

"So." The other boy laughed and a loud series of bang emanated from the TV. Sam looked disheartened and walked out of the living room. Ruthie behind him shooting nasty glares at David. Who looked somewhat sadly at his brother's disappearing back.

(A/N: Okay I know it was kind of short and cheesy but I really liked it. It does lead up to stuff I've decided its not just a filler.)


	5. Thanksgiving

Chapter Five Thanksgiving

Sam lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was supposed to be downstairs helping with Thanksgiving Dinner. The whole family was going to be home all his brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews. But he was much happier staying right where he was. Seeing his twin brother David was the last thing he wanted to do, especially after what he had done to him in school.

Sam rolled over and faced the wall; he took a deep breath and sighed. He could hear footsteps and laughter downstairs. Lucy, Kevin and their kids: Savannah, Six, Patrick and William, three, and Eleanor, two, had come early. Lucy was helping their mother cook dinner. Matt and Sarah arrived two days ago with their three kids, Jacob and Oliver, three, and baby Elizabeth, one. Mary arrived yesterday with Carlos, Charlie, six, and the twins, Jessica and Casey, also three. Simon arrived this morning, with his wife Rachel and their two-year-old daughter Lindsey. Ruthie and her boyfriend were in the living room with David, watching over Savannah, Charlie, Patrick, William, Jacob, Oliver, Jessica, Casey, Eleanor, Lindsey and Elizabeth.

Sam loved his Nieces and Nephews especially Charlie and Savannah because they were the oldest, but he felt horrible. All he wanted to do was hide all day. He had locked his door, which he wasn't supposed to do; his plan _was _to stay in his room all day. He heard a knock on his door and the doorknob jingle.

"SAM! LET ME IN! IT'S MY ROOM TOO!" David bellowed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"NO! GO AWAY!" He yelled back boredly. He waited and sure enough there was a loud bang on the door as David kicked it. Sam smiled sadly, he waited, he knew it would be seconds and then his mother or someone would be up.

"Sam, You need to open the door." Lucy called. Sam shook his head.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Sam, come on. Don't you want to come down, and say hi to everyone you don't get to see them all the time…" Lucy said hopefully.

"No! Leave me alone! I'll never let that traitor in! I _hate_ him!" Sam shouted angrily. Lucy sighed.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BABY! THAT'S WHY I DID THAT! GET OVER IT! KNOW WONDER NOBODY LIKES YOU—"

"David!" Lucy snapped. David pushed away from Lucy and ran back downstairs.

"Sam—"

"GO AWAY! I HATE HIM LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL SCREAM!" Sam yelled through his tears. Lucy paused and then went downstairs.

"Why are they screaming Luce? What's going on?" Annie asked.

"David and Sam are fighting. Sam told me to leave him alone or I'll scream." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"What's going on?" Ruthie asked walking into the room holding Elizabeth.

"Sam won't come out of his room." Annie said.

"Let me talk to him." Ruthie said handing Elizabeth to Lucy. She headed upstairs.

"Just watch your ears." Lucy called. Ruthie knocked on the door and waited.

"GO AWAY!" Sam snapped.

"It's me Sam," Ruthie called in timidly. She heard footsteps and the door flew open.

"What?" Ruthie pushed past him and sat at the edge of his bed. Sam slammed the door again and flopped down onto his bed.

"Why won't you come out?"

"Because I don't want to see David. I hate him!" Sam growled.

"Oh, come on. What happened?"

"He…He pantsed me in front of the whole cafeteria!" Sam cried. Ruthie sat up and looked at him. "And he threw my lunch on the floor. His friends called me a loser and they spray painted it on my locker."

"David?" Sam nodded tears falling down his cheeks. Ruthie hugged him and got up.

"W-w-where are you going?" Sam cried wiping his nose on his shirt. Sam jumped up and ran after her. Ruthie was faster and got downstairs long before Sam. She ran into the living room. The kids were all playing on the floor, David in the middle, and Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Sarah, Carlos, Kevin, Rachel and Chris were sitting on the couches and chairs talking.

"YOU BRAT! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She screamed seizing David by the collar of his shirt. Everyone shut up and stared at her. Eric and Annie walked in and stared speechlessly. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL! BUT YOU'RE THE LOSER! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Get off! LET ME GO!" David roared.

"Ruthie what are you doing?" Matt screamed

"Let him go!" Lucy yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Simon cried.

"Stop! Stop it!" Annie yelled. David swung his leg and kicked Ruthie hard in the shins. She dropped him and swearing loudly. "David! Ruthie!"

"Stop it!" Everyone turned at the appearance of Sam.

"YOU TOLD HER! YOU'RE A BABY!" David screamed tackling Sam. Matt and Kevin jumped up and pulled the boys away. By the time they did. David had long scratches across his face, and Sam had a bloody nose, black eye, and busted lip.

"SIT DOWN NOW!" Eric screamed. Mary, Rachel, Sarah and Lucy took all the kids upstairs. While Matt, Kevin, Simon and Chris held down Sam and David on opposite ends of the couch. "Explain!" Eric yelled. Looking from Sam to David to Ruthie.

"Yeah David! Tell them what you did!" Ruthie spat. David glared at her but kept quiet. "Fine. I will."

"NO!" Sam wailed, crying again. "I will… Ruthie was only trying to help. David…David and his friends pantsed me at school!"

"LIAR!" David screamed trying to get out of Kevin and Chris' grasp.

"NO I'M NOT! Your friends spray painted Loser on my locker door and knocked my food off my tray!" Sam cried.

"I HATE YOU! YOU SUCK! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER ANYMORE!" David bellowed fighting hard against the arms of two much stronger guys. Everyone went silent, the only sound, David's grunts. Sam pushed Simon and Matt off him and ran upstairs sobbing.

Ruthie walked toward David menacingly, but Matt and Simon grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out of the room. David sat huffing and puffing on the couch still held by Kevin and Chris, his parents watching practically in tears.

* * *

Author's note: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy New Year! Yay I have updated okay this chapter is very fuin to read tbecause it's so intense. I hope you like it and I don't know when the next one will be but it will probably be soon if I get a lot of reviews. 


	6. New Year, New Look, New Attitude

Chapter Six: New Year, New Look, New Attitude

Christmas time was finally here and all the Camden Family was back together once more. Sam had change a lot since Thanksgiving. Lately he had taken to sulking around the house, and locking himself in his room. Which was no longer a problem, since after the thanksgiving incident his parent's had though best to give the twins their own room.

Sam lay on his bed thinking when he heard a knock on his door. He knew who it would be, and why they would be there, but it only made him want to get up and answer the door even less.

"Sam, Dinner, you need to come down." His mother said sternly. He waited listening; he knew she was still right outside his door. He sighed and got out of bed and crossed the room. He opened the door and stared out at his mother she was dressed up for Christmas dinner, which he was not.

"Okay…" He mumbled heading for the stairs. Annie contemplated challenging his dinnerware but decided against it.

Sam went downstairs and went into the dining room, which was crammed with people. Matt, Mary, Simon, Lucy, Ruthie, _David,_ Sarah, Carlos, Rachel, Kevin, Chris, and his mother and father, and then there was another table with all of their kids: Jacob, Oliver, Elizabeth, Charlie, Jessica, Casey, Savannah, Patrick, William, Eleanor, and Lindsey.

Sam smiled bitterly at his family as he took a seat beside Ruthie and his father. There were bowls upon bowls of food laid out across the table, with a magnificent looking turkey at the center. But Sam wasn't hungry and none of it looked appetizing to him. The site of David made him sick to his stomach.

His mother joined them taking her seat at the head of the table. The room grew silent as the adults quieted down the kids. She smiled happily around at the smiling faces around her, lingering momentarily on Sam's down trodden expression.

"It is amazing we can fit everyone in here." Annie chuckled as she folded her hands. "God bless our family, and thank you for bringing us all together this Christmas. Thank you for your blessings and bring us another blessed year. Amen." Annie finished and a chorus of Amen's broke out around the table. Sam mumbled Amen under his breath. He watched as everyone began to serve themselves. They had already served the younger kids. Sam waited until the swarm of hands had died down before grabbing some food. He slowly began to fill his plate, listening absent-mindly to the conversation around the table.

The conversations simmered to a dull roar as the dining room filled with clattering silver wear and snippets of conversations. Sam pushed the food around on his plate, wishing he were up in his room more then ever. He looked up and noticed Ruthie staring at him. Uncomfortably he spooned some food into his mouth eyeing her nervously, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing…." She said continuing to stare at him.

"Then why are you staring at me?" He asked impatience growing in his voice.

"You look sad…on Christmas!" She said as though it was impossible.

"I just don't want to be here." He spat.

"David?" She asked returning to her food. Sam sighed.

"Everyone." He muttered. Ruthie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"So, Ruthie you said you had an announcement?" Annie asked excitedly. Ruthie sighed and glared at Sam, to let him know he'd hadn't gotten off that easy.

"Yeah," She said folding her napkin onto the table. She stood up pulling Chris with her as he tried desperately to shovel more food into his mouth. "Actually Chris and I do…" She nudged him in the ribs causing him to choke.

"Yeah…we do…" He spluttered.

"We're getting married! Next Winter!" Ruthie said excitedly. Sam looked up in shock. Screams and squeals of happiness erupted from the table.

"MY LITTLE GIRL!" Annie squealed as she ran over and pulled Ruthie into a hug.

"Wow!" Matt said in shock.

"Ruthie! Getting married!" Mary said shaking her head and laughing. "Man I feel old!" Lucy laughed at that.

"Yeah I know!"

"Guys!" Ruthie moaned awkwardly from underneath her mom. "Help!" She choked. Annie let ho and sat back down. Simon laughed loudly and received a glare from Ruthie.

"Good luck!" Simon snorted.

"Shut up!" Ruthie said indignantly. "Don't make me remind you of Rose!" She said.

"Ouch!" Simon said playfully but he grabbed Rachel and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"To get rid of the image of Rose." He laughed. Everyone laughed except Sam. He was now growling into his food solemnly. Ruthie looked to her left and sighed angrily at him. She leaned into whisper to him.

"Stop _sulking_!" She hissed. He glared up at her and stood up.

"Sam?" Annie looked at him in surprise. He threw his napkin into his plate. "Sit down, you aren't excused!" Everyone looked anxiously at Sam.

"I DON'T CARE!" He roared. "I'm out of here! God!" He screamed as he bolted out of the dining room. They could hear his door slam overhead.

Sam flung himself onto his bed and screamed as loud as he could into his pillow.

"It's not fair!" He yelled to himself. "David just sits there like nothings wrong! Because nothing is wrong! Everything's perfect for him! He's only making me miserable! I hate seeing his smug little face. Everyone else just sits there like everyone loves each other! David hates me! He's my twin! Life sucks! I hate him! I hate everyone!" He screamed crying loudly into his pillow. Sam promised himself he would not go back downstairs. Not even to open presents tomorrow.

And he didn't. Sam did not leave his room, not even for food. He left in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, but that's it. He refused to come out of his room, and refused to talk to anyone. He even refused to come down for new years.

After Christmas, Sam stopped talking to everyone. He felt as though he had been betrayed. The one person who was keeping him tied to his old self had betrayed him. How could Ruthie have just expected him to sit there and pretend nothing was wrong? When in fact, everything was wrong. Sam couldn't understand, why he felt as though the world was ending. He understood hating David, and being angry but everything felt blown out of proportion, and made no sense.

Sam was actually happy to return to school, it meant most of his family would be gone, back to New York, and away from him. Plus he would have an excuse to be out of the house. Not that school was exactly fun.

With the start of the New Year brought new pranks and jokes from David and his buddies, who, over the holidays, had not lost interest in Sam. They now had a new reason to torment him. His new appearance. Sam had begun to dress in only long sleeves shirts and baggy jeans, and had let his hair grown out.

So instead of calling him, "Preppy Smarty pants" they now called him "Poser Nerd" and "Emo Dork". Real original. Sam didn't care everything sucked anyway. Sixth grade was horrible.

"I'm home," Sam muttered as he entered the house, slamming the door rather harshly as he entered. Sam walked over to the fridge and grabbed an apple from the bin beside it. They were all he ate now, it was like they had to force feed him anything else.

"Sam," He heard his mother call.

"Yea," He groaned.

"Come here for a moment," Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. His mother was dusting off the television. She turned and frowned at him. "I was thinking of taking you to get a haircut?" She asked hopefully.

"Why?" He spat angrily. Annie bit her tongue, she didn't feel like arguing with her son. "You never cared about _David's _hair looking like a lion's mane. Matt's hair was always long." Annie cringed as Sam said David's name, the contempt in his voice made her heart dropped.

"I know but you always, loved to get haircuts…"She said hopefully. Sam had grown his hair out. His naturally straight dirty blonde hair now fell in front of his eyes and down to his nose, the backs curling up slightly.

"I'm not two!" He growled angrily tossing some hair out of his face.

"I know, I know Sam—"

"So don't talk to me like I am!" He barked. Annie looked impatiently.

"Now listen here! You cannot speak to me like that!" Annie responded her voice shaking with anger as she tried to control herself.

"Then leave me the hell alone!" He shouted turning his back to leave. He ran out of sight, his baggy pant rustling behind him. Annie took a deep breath trying not scream out in frustration. Sam had become impossible. He was even doing badly in school. She hoped maybe the New Year would help. But he was worse then ever.

His teachers had called complaining of his new attitude. She knew he was having a rough ime at school. At least once a week he came home with a busted lip or black eye, but all he said was 'mind your own business' or 'You don't care! Leave me alone!' Nothing she did seemed to make a difference. Nothing anyone did seemed to be getting through to him.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys! Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a good holiday. I hope you all like this chapter. I have a few things to say about this story.

1. I really want to finish this story. I started it so long ago and I finally have a real good idea of where to take it. So bear with me as I am still planning exactly how to make it all work, without getting to confusing.

2. Like in this chapter, I will be moving the story alon at a fast pace, because I want to get them into seventh grade that is where we will really see the big change with Sam. So the end of sixth grade will be a bit rushed. If it comes out bad tell me because I don't want to do it in a way that is annoying. So if you like how this chapter was paced let me know.

3. I do have a lot of stories I am working on, I have too many ideas for my own good, so please be patient I will be putting this story in my priorities as I have a good map out of how I want it to go so I will try to update regularly.

Hope you enjoy!

Katie!


	7. End Of The Year Celebration

Chapter Seven: End Of The Year Celebration

The rest of sixth grade went by similarly for Sam. He had completely cut himself off from everyone. He hoped that maybe next year might be better, but his hopes were not high. So far summer hadn't been much better.

Sam glared at the mirror angrily as he fingered the bowtie around his neck. In an hour he'd be going to Ruthie's wedding. He was still angry with Ruthie she seemed to have given up on him, which hurt the most because they were the always the closest.

"Sam time to go," Sam sighed and walked out the door, where his father was waiting. David stood sulking on his other side. "You two look so handsome," Eric said with a smile on his face. The boys followed him downstairs silently.

Sam went through the actions of the wedding in a daze. He didn't pay attention until he realized he was at the reception, sitting in a corner by himself. He looked around and saw Ruthie dancing in the middle with her now husband. Sam had to admit, she did look beautiful.

Everyone looked so happy, which made Sam feel awful. He couldn't remember the last time he had been happy. Truly happy. All he could remember is feeling miserable and broken. He felt out of control.

"Why are you always sulking?" Sam looked up. To his surprise it was David. What surprised him wasn't what he said but the fact that he spoke to him. He usually ignored him completely. "Whatever…" He said turning to leave.

"Sorry, just getting over the shock of you actually speaking to me." Sam said coolly. David spun around and eyed him carefully. "I'm always sulking because of you!"

"That's ridiculous!" David scoffed. Sam looked at him with a mixture of confusion and resentment.

"How?" Sam asked angrily standing up. The folding chair he had been sitting in flew backward. David watched him carefully a smirk spreading across his face.

"What do I do to you?" David asked crossing his arms.

"You and your friends are always making my life miserable." Sam growled, his fists clenching. David laughed cruelly.

"Oh please. Sam its middle school. Everybody is made fun of; you're not the only one. It's not my fault that you got labeled uncool. Get over yourself." David laughed. He turned and walked away. A rush of anger filled him, he swung and his fist collided painfully with the back of David's head. David spun around and lunged at Sam.

Within seconds the two were on the ground. David's knuckles colliding with every inch of Sam's face. Sam bit and kicked as much as he could, but he could feel his face swelling, cuts bursting open across his face, blood trickling down.

"SAM! DAVID!" Someone screamed. He felt David lifted off him but hecontinued to swing. "STOP IT!" He recognized the voice it was Matt.

"What's going on?" Matt demanded.

"He punched me first!" David screamed. Sam looked at David in hatred. He turned and stormed away tears filling his eyes. Hot tears filled his eyes spilling over the edges. Sam stood up and ran into the house. He pushed past the crowds of people and bolted up the stairs. He locked himself into the bathroom. Tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked around the bathroom. His head clouded with anger, resentment, hurt…He just wanted the pain to stop…He wanted control…

...Sam grabbed the razor from the sink…He wanted control…

...He pulled up his sleeve…He wanted the pain to stop…

...Tears still streaming down his face he ran the razor across his arm…hurt…

...A thin line of blood inched its way across his arm…resentment…

...A wave of relief rushed over him…anger…

...He looked back down at his arm in horror…he wanted control…

...He grabbed a handful of toilet paper and pressed it to his arm…He wanted the pain to stop…

...He looked down at the blood soaked toilet paper…anger…

...The pain of his arm felt good…resentment…

...He felt relieved…He wanted control…

* * *

Authors Note: Okay The story is now taking a turn in a different direction. Sam is no longer mr. Self pity... I hope you all like it...this wasn't originally in my plan but it fits and makes things better.

So everyone review tell me what you think and I will try to update again soon!


	8. Vandals

Chapter Eight: Vandals

Sam stood up and began to get dressed for his first day of seventh grade, not that he expected it to be much better then last years. He walked over and pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He ran a comb through his naturally straight hair; it was David's who was always messy.

Sam grabbed his backpack and walked out of his room. As he entered the kitchen a scowl spread across his face, David was sitting at the table shoveling cereal down his throat in a disgusting manner.

"Good morning Sam," Annie said tentatively. She glanced at her son. "You're going to be hot in the long-sleeved shirt."

"I'm going to be fine!" Sam snapped. "I'm biking to school." Sam left the house, the back door slamming behind him.

"He's such a freak…" David muttered. Annie shot him a glare, and David returned to his breakfast.

Sam got on his bike. Biking was the one thing from his old self that Sam still did. He remembered when Cecilia taught him and David to ride bikes. The happy memory washed over him, but was quickly tainted at the reminder of how close he and David used to be.

Sam hopped off his bike and chained it to the rack before heading inside. Sam hurried up the front steps he caught sight of a couple of David's friends, they had gotten meaner over the summer. Sam made sure to keep an eye on them but they didn't bother him.

As Sam walked to his homeroom he passed groups of kids hugging and chatting animatedly. Sam watched them sadly as they all reunited once again. Sam had no friends to reunite with. Nobody wanted to be friends with David Camden's nerdy brother, some were afraid David and his gang might target them next.

Sam entered his new classroom and took a seat in the back where he would be least noticeable. He took out a plain white notebook and began to doodle. When he looked up the classroom was full, and to his delight David wasn't there, unfortunately two of David's roughest friends, Mark Mancala and Jordan Pince, were. David returned to his doodles paying little attention to his teacher.

Sam went through his classes mechanically and to his surprise nobody bothered him all day. The final bell rung and Sam hurried out to his bike. There was a crowd of sixth graders surrounding the bike rack. Sam pushed his way through rather roughly.

"MY BIKE!" Sam screamed he looked around in horror for the culprit. Mark and Jordan were standing by the door apparently waiting for David. They caught Sam's eye and began laughing and high fiving each other. David came out, his eyes swept over the courtyard; he glanced at Sam and then motioned for Jordan, Mark and the rest of his gang to follow.

Sam stared down at his dismembered bike teary eyed. They had smashed it to bits, it was useless. Sam glared mutinously back at the school and stalked off in the opposite direction of his house.

* * *

Authors Note: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! (to anyone who believes in valentines day and doesn't think its just a commercial gimic...hee hee which is isn't me I love Valetntines day! It means six months till I turn eighteen!! Whoo hoo! 

I hope you all liked this chapter I know its short but hopefully they get longer. There might notbe alot of dialogue seeing as Sam doesn't speak to anyone anymore.

Enjoy! Review! And have a good weekend/break!

Katie


	9. Here We Go Again

Chapter Nine: Here We Go Again

Sam walked in and set his back pack down on the table, plopping himself into a chair and grabbing an apple he pulled out a notebook from within his bag and began to scribble in it. The page he was writing on was already almost filled with little clips of writing and doodles.

"Hey," Sam looked up to see Ruthie smiling over at him. Sam refrained from rolling his eyes and merely nodded in her direction. "What are you up to?"

"Not much," Sam said closing his notebook.

"How's seventh grade, we haven't had much time to talk. How was your first month of school?" Sam sighed and put his notebook back in his bag. He didn't understand why Ruthie was always coming over, she was married she should be with her family now. As far as Sam was concerned this wasn't her home anymore.

"Why do you care?" He said. Grabbing his bag he bolted up the stairs leaving Ruthie alone in the kitchen.

"Sam?" Annie watched her son bolt past her and into his room. Annie shook her head and took the laundry bin she was carrying into her room. She set the bin down on her bed and began folding the fresh laundry. She couldn't understand what was going on with her son. She had seven children, five of whom were grown and out on their own. None of them had been easy, but none had been constantly difficult, although behaviorally Mary came close, and emotionally Ruthie was too. But none had ever been as difficult as Sam. It didn't seem like anybody could reach him.

The phone rang and Annie walked across the room to answer it. To her surprise it was Sam and David's school.

"Hello, Mrs. Camden. I'm Jeffrey Dower, your sons principal." Annie nodded.

"Yes, Hello Mr. Dower. Is something wrong? Are one of my boy's in trouble?" Annie was sure the answer was going to be yes and she wasn't sure which one it would be, it could have been either.

"Well, not in trouble exactly, yet. But your son Sam has been missing a lot of school and we were wondering why?" Annie sighed, the anger building inside.

"I assure you I will speak to him." Annie said firmly.

"And also Sam's teachers are a bit worried about him. He doesn't have any friends, as far his teachers can tell. Some of his teachers feel he should talk to the school counselor." Mr. Dower said in a falsely concerned voice.

"Thank you. I'll talk to him." Annie said again.

"All right." Annie hung up and tossed the phone on to the bed. Eric walked in and looked down at his wife.

"Everything all right?" he said sitting down beside her. She laid her head against his chest softly.

"It's Sam. That was his principal. He hasn't been going to school." Annie felt Eric tighten. "His teachers are worried about him…Eric, I'm worried about him…"

"I am too…I'm not sure how to reach him." Eric sighed and dropped hi arm from around her shoulder. She looked up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to him." Eric stood up and walked out of the room, knowing that Sam would be in his room he headed straight down the hall. He looked in on David and saw him talking away on the phone.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Eric asked opening the door slightly. Sam shrugged and continued drawing in his notebook. "What are you drawing?"

"Nothing," Sam said quickly stuffing the notebook under his bed. "What do you want?"

"Your school called." Eric said losing a bit of his patience.

"Yeah…and?" Sam said folding his arms across his chest.

"And they said you have been going!" Eric snapped.

"So. School sucks." Eric looked blankly at his son.

"That doesn't mean you can just not go!"

"Why should I? I do all my homework and pass all my tests! I don't talk when I'm at school, so what am I missing?" Sam said glaring at his father.

"How do you know what's going on if you're never there? Your teachers say you don't have any friends." Eric said.

"So what…"

"So, how do you know what your homework is?"

"Because I do have friends…well…a friend…" Sam shifted and got off the bed. He walked over and stood by the window. "Happy. I have a friend. I'll go to school…blah blah blah…"

"Sam, why won't you talk to me? I want to help you? You always seem so alone…" Eric reached out and touched Sam's forearm to get his attention. Sam jerked his arm away, a fire lit in his eyes.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sam screamed.

"Sam?" Eric looked at him with a mix of confusion and annoyment. Sam ran out of the room and locked himself into the bathroom.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everybody. Heres the next chapte I hope everyone liked the previous chapter...I don't eve remember what it was about...well anyway. like I said there are going to be rather large gaps in the story line as you can see it has jumped ahead a month but the story needs to keep at a fast pace.

I'm hoping to finish this story soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep at this story I 've been writing it for over a year now. So we'll see. I will finish it though.


	10. Scissor Hands

Chapter Ten: Scissor hands

It was a cool fall day, and Sam was sitting under a tree in the park. Wrapped in his coat, his short legs drawn up close to his chest, his notebook resting calmly on his thighs, Sam sat quietly. The shade provided the coolest spot in the park, thus the most deserted. Pen in mouth he thought over what he had just written, before scribbling something out and writing over it.

Sam wasn't looking forward to going home, he knew he'd have too since it was thanksgiving and he wasn't supposed to have even left the house. But he couldn't be in that house another minute; he hated being at home, being around David. He hated being around himself, but he couldn't do anything about that…

Sam shifted positions, so he was sitting Indian style; he flipped through his notebook to a page full of drawings. He swapped his pen for a pencil and began erasing; Sam preferred to write in pen but draw in pencil. If he wrote in Pencil he'd erase too much he'd rather cross things out.

Writing was Sam's one outlet, the only thing that could calm him down that wasn't destructive; he had another outlet but it was a harmful one. Writing and drawing was a way for Sam to escape into his thoughts and be free of the judgment and criticism he faced every way he turned. Unless it was all in his mind? Perhaps he had isolated himself so much from the world that it was his own mind criticizing him?

Sam closed his notebook and wrapped a rubber band around it; he checked his watch and reluctantly stood up. He paced around the tree for a couple minutes running his hand along the grooves and indentations. He brushed some hair out of his eyes, he hated it being so long but he didn't want to give his mother the satisfaction of having his haircut. He didn't want to do anything that would make anyone else happy, why should he make others happy when everyone made him miserable?

Sam picked up his bag and stuffing his notebook in he headed out of the park, his eyes cast down so as to avoid any unwanted looks or stares. He hated people looking at him; he couldn't bear to think about what they might be thinking about him. So he kept his eyes on the ground. Sam picked up the pace as headed out the main entrance to the park, in hopes he wouldn't run in to anyone he knew. All of his family was at home, but living in a small town he knew almost everyone.

Sam was happy that his house wouldn't be as full, Matt and Mary weren't coming this year so it was just Lucy, Simon, Ruthie and their families. Unfortunately, it also meant that if Sam disappeared most likely it would be noticed. But Sam didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

Sam looked up at the sky lost in his thoughts. A cloud crossed over the sun and threw the street into shadow. Sam had lost his faith in god, over the past year. He had even told his father this; the look on his father's face when Sam had said he no longer believed in god had almost made Sam cry…

"_You don't believe in God?" Eric said stunned. Sam stared into his father's eyes and held back tears, his father looked so hurt and disappointed as though he had just attacked him._

"_No." Sam looked away, and held his breath fighting back tears._

"_Why?" Eric asked, still in a state of shock._

"_Because if god was real he wouldn't make my life so miserable!" Sam cried. He stormed away leaving his father speechless._

Sam looked up at his house, he could see people walking around inside, shadows moving quickly in and out past the windows. Sighing, Sam walked up front walk and opened the front door. Nobody was in the front hall, which gave him hope that he could slip in unnoticed; he closed the door and headed for the stairs.

"Mom's not happy." Sam stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around. Ruthie was standing at the foot of the stairs leaning against the banister looking up at him. Sam bit back his lip and thought for a moment.

"Where is she?" He asked checking over his shoulder.

"That afraid? Not a good sign. She's in the kitchen. I'd go in if I were you…and David's upstairs…" Sam looked over his shoulder up the stairs and narrowed his eyes. He thumped back down and walked slowly into the kitchen behind Ruthie.

"Sam's back." Ruthie announced as she entered the kitchen.

"Where did you go? I told you, you couldn't leave the house!" Annie said spinning around a large knife in her hand. Ruthie stifled a giggle.

"Mom, you look scary with that knife in your hand. Eeeh Eeeh Eeeh!" Ruthie laughed hard clutching her side. Sam looked over at Ruthie and actually smiled, his cheeks felt sore, as he broke out into a grin. He hadn't smiled in a long time.

"Ruthie!" Annie said putting the knife down.

"All you need is that white scream mask!" Ruthie cackled. Annie cracked a smile and shooed Ruthie and Sam off. Ruthie winked at Sam and headed off into the living room. Sam headed up the stairs and into his room, for some more alone time seeing as dinner would be ready soon.

Dinner turned out not to be as bad as he thought it would be, at least it started out that way. The dining room was crowded but not that bad with, Simon, Rachel, Lindsey, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Patrick, William, Eleanor, Ruthie, Chris, Annie, Eric, and David. Sam was sitting next to eight-year old Savannah, and Ruthie. Everything had been going fine until Simon decided to bring up school.

"So how's school you guys?" Simon asked pointing his fork at Sam and then David. Sam caught David's eye as he narrowed them viciously.

"Fine—"

"I'm the star soccer player." David said talking over Sam. Simon nodded and looked at Sam, but David continued. "And In the spring I'll be playing baseball again, I'm captain this year."

"That's really cool David, sounds just like Mary." Simon laughed, and received a look from his parents. David got the joke and laughed with Simon.

"Sam doesn't play any sports…which is probably why he doesn't have any friends." David added maliciously. He'd been even meaner to Sam lately. After Ruthie's wedding David had begun to be nicer to Sam or at least not be mean, but two weeks ago Sam had gotten David in trouble at school and ever since he had been getting back at him every chance he got.

Sam glared at David, but not with tears in his eyes but fire. Sam had developed a vicious side when it came to dealing with David, so their fights usually ended badly.

"I have friends…real friends unlike the loser wannabe druggies you hang out with." Sam said coolly. David threw Sam a vicious look and slammed his fork down.

"You don't have any friends you liar!"

"David!" Annie snapped.

"Yes I do!"

"Sam!" Eric said warningly.

"Who that freaky chick? Everyone knows she's a freak! No wonder she's your friend. You probably have a lot in common with her—"

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that!"

"What is she your girlfriend? Ew—AARGH!" Sam chucked a handful of mashed potatoes at David and hit him in the face.

"SAM!" Annie and Eric yelled out in unison. Ruthie stared open mouthed at David before breaking out into a grin. Lucy elbowed Ruthie in the stomach to stop her from laughing. Sam looked around at the different reactions and stood up.

"Sam apologize to David!" Annie yelled. Sam couldn't hear her, his head was buzzing with fury. A hot mist was clouded his mind, as the blood rushed to his head. "Sam!" Sam turned to look at his mother angrily and bolted up the stairs. He could hear shuffling below him, which meant his mother or father or possibly even David was coming up after him. Sam ran into the bathroom and grabbed a pair of scissors. He gazed into the mirror at his long dirty blonde hair and began to cut off every inch he could. Long chunks of hair fell into the sink below him.

"What the—" Sam spun around and stared blindly out the door. David was standing in the doorway; mashed potatoes still stuck to his hair his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in horror. For once in his life David was speechless, the look on his face as he stared at his brother. Annie reached the door and stepped in front of David, her mouth dropped at sight of her son. The scissors still in his hands and clumps of hair now laying sprawled across the sink.

"Sam…" She gasped. Sam finally seemed to snap out of the faze he'd gone into. He looked down at the sink and then up at the mirror, a wave of fear rushed over him. _What did I do?_ Sam dropped the scissors and looked up at his mother wide eyed. Sam pushed past her and ran into his room. He locked the door and shoved a chair against the knob. He took a deep breath and knelt down on the floor his head hanging over his knees. His hair didn't fall into his face though. His shoulders shook with every sob as he gulped down his breath, in an attempt to quiet his sobs.

"Help me…Please…" Sam begged. He didn't know who he was talking to, but he knew he needed to say this. "Please…Before I really hurt myself…"

What Sam didn't know was that David was standing on the other side of the door. His face pale as he listened to his brother sob and plead.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey Everybody I hope you all liked this chapter. I really really like this chapter I think it's my favorite chapter. I think it's the best chapter I've ever written at least for this story. I'm very proud I really liked giving you a glimpse into Sam's head. I as the author know exactly what's going on inside Sam's head and I can show you a bit through his actions but you really see a glimpse into how he feels in this chapter.

For the next chapter I'm planning on writing it in first person as maybe like one of Sam's entries in his notebook that trust me you will learn all about his notebook in later chapters. We are nearing the big event of the story finally. I just have to think it out a bit more, I hope everyone liked this one and please review!

Katie


	11. Slipping Away

Chapter Eleven: Slipping Away

Sam only got worse after that night. Nobody in his family had thought that was possible but it was. Sam refused to speak to anyone, he wouldn't eat with the family, he hardly left his room, he was skipping school and his grades were dropping. Nothing anybody said made any impression on him. Annie and Eric had no idea what they should do.

Sam had been spiraling downward for the past year and half and they knew if they didn't do something quick they could lose him forever, if they hadn't already. They just didn't know what to do. Nobody did. Sam wouldn't let anyone in to help him, not even Ruthie and they'd always been close.

Apparently he'd pushed away his only friend. A girl named Tabitha. She'd transferred to his school in December and they'd been best friends ever since. Nobody knew about her because Sam didn't talk to anyone else. She was sweet girl long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was known around school, as David had so bluntly put it, as the freaky chick. She wore a lot of funky clothes like plaid skirts over shorts with ripped stockings. Or fishnets shirts with tie-dye t-shirts. But Sam thought that was cool, nobody else at school agreed.

But a week ago Sam started ignoring Tabitha. He wouldn't talk to her in school or out. He wouldn't eat lunch with her and he wouldn't help her with her homework. And when she finally confronted him, he pushed her away.

_Flashback._

"_Why won't you talk to me?" Tabitha asked._

"_Because!" Sam snapped._

"_Because what?"_

"_Because I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Sam yelled. He didn't mean it, but he didn't want to hurt her and he knew if he kept being her friend he would. _

"_Why?" She asked tearfully._

"_Because I hate you okay!" Sam cried. He ran off with tears running down his face._

_End._

Now there was nobody for Sam to talk to. Nobody for him to turn to. So he got even worse. It didn't seem like he would ever pull out of it.

"Eric, we have to do something." Annie said. Eric ran his hand over his face and looked over at his wife. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. "We're losing him."

"I know…" Eric said quietly. "I don't know how to reach him. I don't even know what's wrong. At least when Mary was in trouble we knew what we were dealing with but Sam…he's just…Shutdown."

"I know. I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing works, nothing gets through to him." Annie said. "We're going to have to do something. Or we will lose him for sure."

"I hate not being able to help our own son." Eric said. "Maybe if he talks to someone…a professional…" Eric trailed off as he looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Sam…" Annie said quietly.

"You're going to send me away?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"No Sam, Sweetie we just want to help you?" Annie said getting up and walking towards him. Sam backed up into the wall.

"I don't need your help!" Sam cried. "I don't want it! I hate everybody in this family!" He screamed tears running down his cheeks.

"Sam!" Annie cried. She ran after him but he locked himself in the bathroom.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sam shrieked. Annie looked sadly at the door and then turned to Eric. He took her in his arms and gently reassured her.

"I can't b-believe them!" Sam whispered. He knocked everything on the sink to the floor with a clatter. He slumped to the floor and began to cry uncontrollably. His shoulders shaking with every heave, large sticky tears streaming down his crimson cheeks. "I hate all of th-them. They probably h-hate me too! I wish I could just g-get away from everyone!" Sam wiped his tears on his sleeve but more kept falling, he looked around at the destroyed bathroom and saw the broken razor lying on the floor. I thought flickered through his head, he could end it all.

_Nobody cares about you! Nobody loves you! Who would care if you were gone? David? He hates you and he's made that perfectly clear! Tabitha? She hates you too and that's your own fault! Your parents? They just want to send you away so they don't have to deal with you anymore. Matt, and Mary and Lucy have their own families to care about. Ruthie has her husband and why would she care about you after you threw a scene at her wedding reception? Nobody would care if you would dead._

* * *

Authors Note: Hey to anybody who's reading sorry it took so long but I have no motivation cause I don't think anyone is reading this story but I never not finish a story if I start it I finish it. I started My Godparents took a break for a year and finished it! So I will finish this one whether or not anyone is reading. I liked this chapter it's very sad, I meant to write Tabitha in sooner but never found the right place but they had a very very close relationship they loved eachother but never said anything.

Oh and about her clothes I was just trying to describe her style not saying that style is weird just to the kids at her school it is. Anyway there will probably only be like five more chapters at most depends...we'll see. I don't want to say too much in case their are people reading.

If their are people reading please review! Reviews make me soo happy! And I like to no how people think I'm doing and how my writing is. If it sucks tell me so I can get better.

Katie


	12. I'm No Hero

Chapter Twelve: I'm No Hero

"Sam get out of the bathroom!" David yelled as he pounded on the door, for the tenth time. David sighed in frustration and kicked the bathroom. "Sam I'm serious!" David slammed into the door knocking the lock out of place so that the door swung open. David felt the color in his face drain at the sight in front of him. Sam was laying there motionless as pale as the cold white tile that was now stained red from the blood leaking from his arm.

David ran over slipping on the mat on the floor, he dropped to his knees and looked down at his brother hoping this was a joke but Sam didn't move. David wanted to scream, do something, anything but he was frozen.

"Help." David whispered hoarsely as he got back up to his feet shakily. "Help!" He yelled his voice cracking. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" David screamed completely hysterical. Annie came running out of the bedroom and ran over to David.

"David? What's wrong..." But Annie trailed off as she followed where David was pointing to. Annie shrieked and ran into the bathroom. David backed against the wall tears filling his eyes so that he couldn't see he heard his father run down the hall. His parents were screaming, he felt someone grab his arm he looked up to his father yelling at him, but he couldn't move. David watched motionless at his frantic parents racing around. _How could this happen?_

* * *

David sat in the waiting room his feet up on the chair in front of him, his arms wrapped tightly around them drawing them closer to his chest. His mother was sobbing hysterically into his father's arms. Lucy and Kevin had just arrived, Lucy was sitting quietly next to Kevin her face blank. David buried his head into his legs he couldn't believe this was happening. It was all his fault, he never thought Sam would do something like this, he'd never meant to hurt him like this, now he might lose his brother, his twin brother and it would be all his fault...

"What happened? Is he okay?" Ruthie shrieked as she raced into the waiting room tears in her eyes and Chris trailing behind her. "Nobody told me what happened! I got her as soon as I could? What happened? Somebody tell me what happened!" Lucy got up and stood beside Ruthie trying to calm her down. Lucy explained what happened, because Annie was too upset. Ruthie broke down crying, Lucy hugged her tightly and led her to the seats to sit beside her.

David looked over at Ruthie who crying on Chris's shoulder, Lucy was wrapped up in Kevin's arms, and his mother and father had each other. David realized he had nobody, Sam and him had always been there for one another, and he abandoned him. _I'm an awful brother._

The time went by so slowly it felt like it was crawling by minute by minute, second by second and they were all taking an eternity and still no word from anyone. Five minutes turned into ten, which turned into to twenty, which turned into an hour, which turned into two...and still no word. David couldn't get the image of Sam lying on the floor covered in blood out of his mind, and if anything happened to Sam he would never forgive himself.

Finally after what felt like forever a doctor came out and called Annie and Eric over but of course everyone was hanging on his every word whether he had meant it for their ears or not. Especially David, he had to know whether Sam was all right.

"The cut was deep and he lost a lot of blood, but we have him stabilized at the moment and he should be alright. He's not completely out of the clear. Things could have been a lot worse if he hadn't been found when he was." The doctor said quietly.

"Can we see him?" Annie asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea just yet. He isn't awake and we want a specialist to speak to him first. Then you can go in and see him, but it won't be until tomorrow. I suggest you go home and get some sleep." _Why do Doctors always say that the parents aren't going to leave their child alone in a hospital!_ Annie shook her head. The doctor nodded in understanding and walked away. Annie turned to David and took him into his arms.

"Mom..."David said irratated, although he was muffled through his mother's shirt.

"You saved his life David--" David pushed his mom away.

"Shut-up!" David yelled. Annie looked at him horrified, Lucy and Ruthie looked completely confused.

"David! How dare you speak to your mother like that!" Eric roared.

"I didn't save his life!" David screamed. Ruthie glared at David.

"What? You wish you hadn't found him that way he'd be dead and out of your hair?" Ruthie snapped.

"Ruthie!" Lucy warned holding her back. David glared at him.

"Don't you think I know it's my fault he did this! I didn't save him! If it wasn't for me he would have never done this! I'm no hero!" David screamed and he stormed out of the waiting room. Annie sat down in tears. Eric watched David leave and went and comforted Annie. Ruthie shook her head crying and walked over and sat with Chris. Lucy watched helplessly as her family sniped at each other and fell apart and all she could do was watch.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everybody sorry for such a long delay but I have updated once again and hopefully I'll have more free time and I'll be able to update. This chapter was very emotional to write and I didn't want it to be too over the top gory I hope it was all right. I really wanted it to be in David's pov because I know everybody at this point hate's David and I don't blame you but remember that they're twelve and David only wanted some independance he didn't do it in the best way and seeing what he did and how it affected Sam has really impacted him. If you notice David had been lightening up on Sam the past couple chapters it was to lead up to this so hopefully it helps some of you not completely hate David. For some reason he's always the tougher one in my stories I guess because Lorenzo is the better actor in my opinion not much but better the Nicholas (they play Sam and David).

Anyway, I will try to update again soon. I have so many stories that are unfinished and I really want to finish them all. Especially this one becuase I started it forever ago and you can tell by the plot shifts and jumps, and the tone of the story as well its very inconsistant. It's not my best work but the chapters individually are pretty good and theme from about five and on I think is good. I will update. a s a p ! : )

Katie


End file.
